Middle-of-Nowhere, USA
by annie55226
Summary: After the war, Harry's friends and family are concerned for his mental health. Not knowing what else to do, they send him off to live with Sirius and Remus in the U.S. Not only is it against Harry's will, but there is also a one year old and a teenage girl living with them. Add in muggle high school, and you have hell.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been working almost constantly on updates for A New Life, and after starting story number two I thought I'd be set and have enough to do, and procrastinate for awhile... but no, I had to get an idea for another story.

Well, here's a little intro chapter. I hope you like it, and I will hopefully update soon. Updates might be a little slow it will just depend on the response this story gets (Don't want to leave you all hanging for too long!)

TGIF! I made it through the first week of classes!

* * *

I am currently sitting on the longest flight of my entire life. I can't believe that my so called friends, in the wizarding world are doing this to me. I am not depressed, I am perfectly fine with my life. It's not my fault that they have all gone off of the deep end and are instead calling me nuts.

Soon after the war, Sirius was declared free. After I assured them that I was fine and was planning on staying with the Weasley's until I started my seventh year in the fall, Remus and Sirius moved together to the United States to settle down in the countryside. Sirius has always wanted to live in the country, and it is great for Remus on the full moon.

I was only at the Weasley's for a couple of days before they were all jumping down my throat wanting me to talk about my feelings. I am fine. I don't know how many different times I have to say it before they will start to believe me. I just need some time and space to organize my thoughts. But no. That's unhealthy, I am keeping them out… and according to Hermione it is what I always do when I am stressed or feeling any sort of strong emotion.

After she said that, it didn't take long for my life and future to be utterly ruined. I didn't even have a single say in the matter, and the worst part? I am going to miss my last year at Hogwarts because of it. I mean, granted there aren't many of the kids in my class still alive, and of the few who are, there aren't many who are willing to go back for another year.

The war was tough, and I still don't know how I managed to make it out alive. Hermione did as well, and I often think that she was the rock that kept me together and helped me get through all of the funerals I had to attend, and all of the Death Eater captures I took part in. She and Ron declared their love for one another, and they both lived through the main battle.

Unfortunately, Ron was hit by a stray curse when the two of us were going after some Death Eaters on the run. He is at St. Mungo's. They don't know what's wrong with him but they do know that he is in a coma and currently stable. Either he will wake up on his own, or he won't, at this time no one is sure.

Many people did not make it out of the final battle and the following days of terror, alive or uninjured. Fred was killed, and George lost an ear. Bill was attacked by a werewolf, Ginny was killed. Luna, killed. Neville, wheel chair bound. All of my friends and family were affected, except, somehow Sirius and Remus made it out realitively unscathed. Remus is now a single father to his son Teddy, Tonks and her parents having all been killed. I know it seems weird for me to think like this, but it was a time of war. I was forced to quickly come to terms with the fact that people were going to get injured and die and that there was nothing I could do about it.

I think Remus wanted out of England more than Sirius did, and that is saying something. But now I am getting off topic.

Now I am on a freaking plane flying to Middle of Nowhere, United States. And as if that wasn't bad enough, I am being sent to live with my crazed godfather who is an ex-convict and my surrogate uncle, who is now a single father. Right, a real normal and relaxed life. That's what everyone wants for me right? Afraid that I am getting too stressed and am emotionally unstable? Real great plan.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the two loons decided one teenager wasn't enough, and that they had to take in a second as well. Who is the second, you ask? Good question, I have no idea. Her name is Alexis, and she apparently is Sirius Black's daughter. Oh, and did I mention that today is my birthday?

Sorry Harry, no birthday party for you, instead we are going to pack up all of your stuff and toss you on a plane without even a bit of a heads up. Right, happy birthday to me.

* * *

I spent the majority of the plane ride thinking of all of the different ways that I could make a certain godfather of mine's life a living hell. I mean who does he think he is. Yes Harry, you have to come here, because you are mental unstable and need someone who can keep a closer eye on you. Right, so house with a brand new father-daughter relationship and a one and a half year old are going to keep a better eye on me.

Sorry, I seem to have missed how that made any sense at all.

Oh, and why not pour some salt into the wounds and send me to freaking muggle high school with the chick as well. Awesome.

* * *

Finally, after hours in the metal hell, these muggles use for transportation, we land in the United States. I hurry off of the plane, loving the ability to stand and stretch my legs, though in actuality I will be much happier when I can sleep in a real bed. I didn't even have a real bed at the Weasley's, though I understood why. Their house became a sort of refuge for anyone who needed a place to stay. Because of this, bed spaces were limited and I was stuck with a couch.

"Harry!" I hear someone yell from behind me, and I quick whip around, going to reach for my wand. Instinct really, after living most of my life in constant fear of attack, I picked up on some habits that are a bit hard to kill off now.

Of course, my wand isn't there. Why you ask? Because I am a threat to myself which means that I am not allowed to have a wand in case I use it to harm myself. Right, like I am going to do that.

My arm is grabbed, and I am turned to see the startled face of my godfather.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" he asks, and I shrug my shoulders. You know what I really need? A smoke, but I won't say that to him. I mean I can't even buy a pack of cigarettes in this country. Why am I here?

"Hey Siri. Where's Rem?" I ask grabbing my bag off of the baggage claim.

"At home with Teddy. It's past his bedtime and we didn't want to interfere with it so decided I would come and pick you up. And what have I told you about calling me Siri?" Well I see he is going to be a hard ass right from the beginning.

"Whatever," I mutter rolling my eyes.

"No, not whatever. We are going to discuss this, and we are going to discuss it right now. I don't care if you want to be here or not, but you are here and you are going to have to learn to deal with that quickly. I can tell you right now, that Remus and I are not the Weasley's. We are in charge here, you aren't an adult yet, and I have legal guardianship of you. Which means you are going to show the two of us the respect we deserve. Am I understood?"

"Fine. Sir." I say through clenched teeth.

"That's better. And I know Remus and I have talked to you about referring to us by our first names. We are not your equals, and we expect you to remember that by calling us uncle, remember? That way there is no confusion or blurred lines," he says leading the way outside and to a SUV. I toss my bag in the trunk before climbing into the front seat.

"Right Uncle Sirius. Won't happen again," I mutter befire glaring out the window. We are already off to a worse start then I could have expected.

It takes about a half an hour to get from the airport to the house that I get to be stuck in indefinitely. I can tell I am not going to like this place just from the first few glances I get. One, the town is super small which means everyone knows everyone. Which means that since I am the new kid, I am the latest and greatest when it comes to drama and gossip. Two, the town is pitifully small, I mean what are you supposed to do on the weekends? Three small town means locally owned businesses, which means no matter what i buy, everyone will know and criticize it. And finally, the house we are living in is off of the beaten path. I don't think I could walk to a neighbor's house if I wanted to. They successfully trapped me with them.

We pull up to a fairly large farm house. Sirius leads the way inside, only pausing to wave hello to Remus who I completely ignore.

"Alright, this is the kitchen, and through the back is the dining room," he says starting a tour. "The family room is back the way we came, and that's basically it down here. Then upstairs there are five bedrooms. You and I share a bathroom that connects the two of our bedrooms together. Remus got the master bedroom because it was closer to the nursery. The last bedroom will be Lexi's and for now she will have the hall bathroom with Teddy, not that that really means much."

"Wait, our rooms are connected? Why did you think that would be ok?"

"They aren't connected. There are two doors. Which is the definition of not connected."

"We might as well be living in the same room," I grumble under my breath, but unfortunately Sirius hears me.

"I can arrange for that to happen, if that would better suit you. I am going to be honest right now, and tell you that if I think you need twenty four hour supervision, than it is what you will get. Your safety is my top priority. And even if you hate me now, I am ok with that because I know you won't always," he says coming over and placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off before opening up the door to my room.

Its simple room, painted in a light blue with dark blue carpeting. In the middle of the wall facing me is the bed. On the right side a closet and desk and on the left wall, the door to the bathroom and a dresser. There isn't much to it, but I guess it will work. I debate picking something random to complain about but it seems like it'd take too much energy so I just shrug my shoulders and start to unpack.

Sirius soon stops me though, and with a flick of his wand he has my bags unpacked and the room clean. He turns to me with a smile that I do not return. Way to remind me that the one thing I love I don't have here. Thanks.

Sirius then walks out of the room and tells me to follow him. We walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where Remus is sitting at the table. He smiles and stands up coming over to me to give me a hug, that I don't return. The room is painted yellow and has large windows that look out over the back yard. The cabinets are all done in a dark wood stain, and the counters are all marble. I can't help but admire it.

"How was the flight?" Remus asks after pulling out of the hug.

I shrug my shoulders and sit down at the table.

"A verbal answer would be nice. I know you can talk, and some people consider it rude to answer in a gesture," he scold me and so I look up giving him a slight glare, but hopefully not enough to get me in trouble.

"It was fine," I bite out before turning my attention back to the table and crossing my arms.

"Alright, well you must be hungry. We saved you a plate of food from dinner," Sirius says standing up.

"No thanks, I got food on the plane. I am just going to go to bed," I say before standing up and retreating to my room. This is going to be a very long year.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was left a great review, that asked some great questions on what was going on with Harry, and why everyone decided to send him to Sirius without a heads up. I hope this chapter clears it up, and explains why everyone felt it was the best choice, except for Harry of course. I do expect for Sirius and Remus to have some crash courses in parenting in this story as well. Neither of them have been a parent before, and right now they are trying to establish the authority they think they need in order to properly parent and guide Harry.

* * *

I wasn't actually tired when I went up to bed last night, but sometimes I just hate being around people. Last night was definitely one of those times. All I wanted was some peace and quiet and time to think. That can't really be too much to ask for.

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling for what seems like ages. I hear Sirius or Remus come in and check on me at one point but I pretend to be asleep. I may be a little tired now, but I know that as soon as I fall asleep my mind will just be plagued with nightmares. It's not worth it.

I know that I will fall asleep at some point, probably right before sun rise, for some reason that is the hardest time for me to stay awake.

* * *

After the final battle, I went to court to get emancipated. I thought that I had a pretty solid case, as did my lawyer. I have never lived a happy or normal lifestyle, and even though I said that it made me independent and able to look out for myself from the beginning, the court didn't agree.

They said that my unhealthy home life was a reason for me to live with a family now. They let me choose, so I chose the Weasley's. The court, after hearing from various people who I thought would defend me, instead were told about how I was emotionally unstable and a threat to myself and that there was the possibility that I was self-destructive, or would turn to it in the future as a way to cope. Obviously the judge didn't listen to any of that since these people weren't doctors, but it did raise some concerns. Therefore I was forced to go see a mind healer.

My lawyer told me to be truthful and open and that the healer would more than likely join my side of the emancipation. But obviously something along the way did not work the way it was supposed to. The court decided that I was unstable and couldn't live on my own until a healer signed off on it.

I thought that living with the Weasley's would solve it all. Live in a family unit like the court wanted while still going to school like I was supposed to. Plus, their family is so large that I hoped I would still have some private space and independence. But, because of certain events, the Weasley's decided that they didn't think that they were able to help me. Which if you ask me is completely ridiculous. I apparently have too many issues for them to deal with while they try to heal on their own. Though I can't completely blame them for that.

It was my mind healer's idea to put me onto a plane without any forewarning, he said that he thought it would lead to the least amount of anger from me. Instead of festering about it and complaining about it for the weeks leading up to the move, I instead only got to for the plane ride. I think that a larger part of them feared that I would run if I knew that they planned on shipping me off.

Since Sirius is still my rightful guardian from my parent's will, I didn't have much of an argument against him taking me in. Thinking back on it now, I realize that I probably shouldn't have let myself get so buried into my own self-pity before deciding to get emancipated. I should have gone for that before the battle even started. What was I thinking?

* * *

I am surprised that no one comes to wake me up, when I roll over at nine and glance at the clock. Well at least I slept for a couple of hours. I climb out of bed and head towards the shower. I have always loved sitting in the shower. Ron used to make fun of me for it at Hogwarts because I could stay in a shower for hours if I wanted. There is just something about them that is relaxing. Plus, before Hogwarts I never got to enjoy it, it was always the fastest and coldest shower I could handle before moving on to the next task.

I jump in, turning the shower as hot as I can stand it. I quickly clean off before sitting down on the floor, and letting the hot water hit my back. I close my eyes and lean my forehead against the cool tile allowing my body to completely relax and forget about my surroundings.

I had to have been in the shower for at least a half an hour before I climb out, and when I do, it is to find that my back and chest are bright red from the hot water. I know it won't stay that way for long.

"Harry?" I hear Sirius call through his side of the bathroom. I forgot about how annoying that is going to be. But I walk over to the door anyways, opening it with a towel wrapped around my waist. "You alright?" he asks as I peer around the door.

"Fine."

"You sure, you were in there an awfully long time. I was beginning to fear you had drowned. Why don't you throw some clothes on and I will give you a tour of the town after breakfast?" Even though he poses it as a question, I know that I don't have a choice.

I throw on a random pair of shorts and a long sleeved shirt. Ever since Mrs. Weasley saw the marks that started this whole ordeal, I have made sure to keep my arms covered. I'm not dumb enough to think that she wouldn't tell Sirius or Remus.

"Anything specific you want for breakfast?" Remus asks as I sit down, and he grabs a cup of milk for Teddy. I don't see Teddy in the kitchen, so I assume that he is sitting in the family room.

"I'm not hungry," I admit sitting down at the table.

"Nonsense, you didn't eat dinner last night you must be hungry now," Sirius says while walking around the table and towards me. "Are you feeling ok? Now that I'm taking a good look at you, you don't look too great. Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"I'm fine," I bite out, and watch as Sirius and Remus exchange a look. They must have planned out reactions to everything I could possibly do, because it seems as if the two men exchange more than just a look, but a whole game plan for the day.

"Alright, if you are sure you aren't hungry?" Remus asks, looking me directly in the eyes. It is an intense stare, but I manage to shake my head. He frowns slightly at the movement before nodding his head and going out, I am assuming to find Ted.

"Well then I think we have a change of plans today. How do you feel about a doctor appointment? I know that you are fine, but I know that at least I personally would feel better if you got checked out."

"Depends. Is it an actual doctor or my court appointed mind healer?"

"Both actually. We will head into town to the hospital and get you checked by a doctor who will send the file upstairs where your mind healer will be. The two men are brothers, and will be in charge of your health while you stay here. I met them last week, to talk a bit about you moving out here and the situation. They are pretty cool guys, I think you will like them."

"Alright, fine. I know I can't get out of it anyways, so we might as well just get it over with."

If I want to get back to England, Hogwarts and my magic, then I need to get on the doctors' good side.

* * *

We walk into the hospital, and Sirius goes and talks to one of the nurses while I sit down in the waiting room. We are immediately escorted into an office which doesn't surprise me too much. Sirius and I sit in silence waiting for a doctor to arrive.

When he does, I can honestly say that I am very surprised. For one, he is young… I mean just graduated young, or at least that is how he looks.

"Good afternoon, I am Doctor Kyle Johnson. You must be Harry," he says turning to me and offering his hand which I shake lightly before turning my attention back to the floor. "What seems to be the issue today? Or are you just here for an overall?"

I can feel them both staring at me and so I glance up before staring at the floor again. Sirius places a calming hand on the back of my neck before he starts to talk, and I have to admit that I do lean slightly into the touch. One thing that I will never get used to, is the way Sirius and Remus seem to hand out comfort and reassurances, even when I don't think I need them.

"Well, he just got off of the plane yesterday. Remus and I thought we should bring him in to get checked over because we know that he wasn't the best at doing it back home. Especially in a household as large as the one he was staying in… unfortunately things tend to fall in between the cracks there.

"We spoke to Molly before he made it out here, and she told us that he seemed to have a lack of appetite and was having trouble sleeping. We have only had two meals since he got to the USA but he hasn't eaten at either, so we just want to make sure he isn't ill."

"Ah, I see. Luckily, I am having a rather slow morning, and we could easily fit you in. Let's go weigh you and see your height and then head into an examination room," Kyle says before standing up, opening the door, and leading the way down the hall.

Sirius remains seated, and I have a moment of panic that he is going to leave me alone with this doctor. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I am scared, I just don't want to be left alone with some random person I know nothing about. Call me paranoid if you like, but I think it's just a result from the war and living on the run for so long. I sent him a look, and he luckily seems to understand because he stands up and follows us.

Once we are sitting in the examination room, Doctor Johnson indicates that I should sit on the table, so I do as I am told and climb on top.

"Are you alright with Sirius being in here, he can leave," Dr. Johnson says turning to face me.

"Can he stay?" I ask sending a look his way. Sirius smiles encouragingly before leaning back in his chair making himself comfortable.

"Well, I am glad that Sirius brought you in. You are underweight, and you seem to have lost quite a bit of weight since your last recording. You are slightly short for your age, but that could simply be genetics. Now if you could take off your shirt, I would like to examine your stomach. I don't know if Sirius told you this, but I am a healer as well as a muggle doctor, so I would like to run some diagnostic tests as well."

I hesitate at what he says, not wanting to remove my shirt. I close my eyes to try and control my breathing, blocking out everything around me. Therefore, when a hand comes to rest on my shoulder I can't help my involuntary flinch back. I am surprised when it isn't removed though, and I then relax under the pressure.

"It's alright Harry. I know you are probably slightly uncomfortable, but you have nothing to be afraid of in this room. Neither the doctor, nor I will judge you. You have my word," I hear Sirius say from nearby.

I nod my head before pulling my shirt up over my head. I cast a quick glance at both of them but they are wearing blank faces, which causes me to relax even more. I know I have scars. Long sleeved shirts cover them up the best. They are scars that I have obtained over the course of my life, caused by different people and for different reasons, but it doesn't make me any less ashamed or embarrassed by them.

The doctor walks towards me and tells me to lay back before laying his hands on my abdomen. He applies some light pressure asking me if I feel any pain at different spots. He then places one lower, and one higher than before and warns me that he is going to use his magic.

I feel the warmth coming off of his hand and spreading throughout my body, and I allow my eyes to close at the relaxing feeling of it. When I realize how relaxed I am though, my eyes snap open and I move as if to sit up, but the doctor stops me.

"You're alright, just stay calm," he says before moving away and sitting down in his chair. He indicates that I can put my shirt back on before he continues. "Alright, well there doesn't seem to be anything too devastating, that's the good news. Unfortunately, now I have to ask you some questions that I am pretty sure you would rather not answer. I know that the scarring on your arms is from self-harm, do you have any wounds that need to be treated?"

"No," I say shaking my head. I think about elaborating, but when I open my mouth no words come out.

"Good. I will leave most of that conversation to my brother, but I want you to know that if you are ever injured no matter the cause and need to be treated you can come here. Second question, you have traces of cannabis in your blood, which means you must have ingested it not long before leaving, England. I have no idea if that stuff is legal over there, but I want you to know that it is not legal here. So it is best to cut yourself off from it. Do you have any other addictions?"

I shake my head before nodding my head. "It's nothing serious though, or at least it's not illegal."

"OK, may I ask what it is? Just for the files, and to make sure you aren't causing yourself unnecessary harm."

"I smoke, so the nicotine I guess."

"Alright, my last question before we discuss your treatment options and I send you upstairs. Have you ever had food withheld from you? Maybe growing up you didn't eat as much or as frequently as you were supposed to?"

I clench my teeth, and stare straight ahead before slowly nodding my head.

"Would you like to elaborate on that? I think that it is the cause for your lack of appetite now."

"I didn't have the best home life growing up. My _uncle_," I spit out the word, "didn't like me very much and he would find reasons to punish me. My aunt always tried to give me some amount of food, but between my lard of an uncle and whale of a cousin there wasn't ever very much."

"Well, the lack of food has caused you to have a small stomach. That isn't bad, and can be fixed just your stomach will need time to adjust and expand. In order to help it along, I am going to give you some appetite stimulants. I also would like to give you a multivitamin that will help to ensure that you get the nutrients you need even when you aren't eating as much as you need. The appetite stimulant will need to be taken ten minutes before every meal, and the multivitamin every night with dinner.

"The last thing I would like to discuss are you sleeping habits. Are you having issues falling asleep, or staying asleep?"

"I… well sort of both I guess…. I have nightmares. Bad ones, that wake me up. They make it hard to go back to sleep."

"And I am going to go out on a limb and say that they make it hard to fall asleep in the first place as well?"

I nod my head.

"Well, then I will leave a note for my brother to discuss that with you. I think he will be a better help, and know more options than I do. There are multiple things we can try to help you sleep but we will need to get to the cause of things first."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, let's head upstairs," Sirius says turning towards me.

"I'd rather not," I mutter glumly, tugging on the bottom of my coat in order to avoid looking at Sirius. I may have overcome some differences in order to get through my last appointment, but I still have strong feelings against Sirius.

"Come on pup, it can't be that bad," he says throwing me a half smile and an arm around my shoulders. I promptly shrug it off before heading down the hall.

We head upstairs together in silence, though it doesn't bother me much. Now a days, I seem to prefer the silence. I definitely wasn't always that way. Growing up, being stuck in the cupboard, silence was my biggest enemy. In silence, your brain is allowed to think and go any way it wants.

Sirius opens up a door at the end of the hall that leads into a small sitting area. I take a seat at the chair closest to the door, praying for a quick getaway though I know that thought is too good to be true. Sirius walks up to the secretary and exchanges a few words with her before sitting down next to me. He grabs a magazine off of one of the tables, and I glance over at him marveling at how casual he is acting. He looks like he does this every day. Like bringing his godson to see his shrink is a normal thing everyone does. I snort at the thought.

* * *

Finally, after what feels like hours of waiting, but was realistically only a few minutes, someone emerges from one of the two doors off of the waiting room. It is a middle aged man who is closely following a teenaged girl who looks like she is a couple of years younger than me. The man has a strong resemblance to Kyle, and I immediately know that this must be his brother. My other healer. Great.

"Hi! You must be Harry," he says with a bright smiling coming to stand in front of me holding out his hand. I nod my head, and stand up shaking his hand. "Well come on then," he says waving me on and heading back to the other room.

I glance over my shoulder to look at Sirius but he is still entranced with his magazine. I panic for a minute before taking a breath and forcing myself to relax. I know nothing is going to happen to me or to Sirius but sometimes it is hard to remember that. My mind likes to come up with the worst case scenario every time.

We walk into the office, and I pause just inside of the door. I mean the office is small, just large enough to fit a couple of filing cabinets, a desk and a couple of chairs. Way different then my last healer's office. I swear that room was as large as the whole first floor of the Dursley's.

"I know it's sort of small. I hope that's not an issue?" he asks and I shake my head. "Where are my manners, I haven't even introduced myself yet! Sorry just got a little overeager with the idea of helping someone new," he says with a smile. I swear this man has to be part puppy or something, no one is this happy and eager to please. "My name is Samuel Johnson, but you can just call me Sam. I find that informal is much more relaxing for everyone involved. Now do you have any questions for me?"

I watch as he sits down behind the desk, so I follow his lead and sit down across from him.

"How often are- do I have to meet you?"

"Ah, straight to the point. I don't know yet, can't really make a decision until our first meeting is over. Let's play a game. We will take turn asking each other questions. You can pass on a question if you want, but you only get three passes and the same goes for me. Okay?" I shrug my shoulders. "Alright, so my turn to ask… hmm… what's your favorite TV show?"

"I dunno. I don't really have one, I have never really watched much TV. What's your favorite color?" I ask feeling stupid about this whole game. Why did I agree? I am siting tensely on the edge of my chair waiting to be excused.

"Neon green. No debate. What are you looking forward to most about living with your uncles?"

Before I can stop myself, I let out a snort of amusement, before I turn a glare on Sam. "Nothing," I reply bitterly.

"Alright, this isn't going to work. Follow me," he says standing up and walking back out to the waiting room. I stare after him for a second before I slowly follow. He smiles to Sirius as we walk past him and out of the waiting room. He goes to the elevator and up two floors before walking to the end of the hall and opening up another door.

He leads the way into the new room and I follow close behind. The room is much bigger than the last, and the whole back wall is a large window that looks out over the woods. There is a large couch and a couple of recliner chairs in the middle of the room.

"Pick a seat," Sam says sitting in one of the chairs. I sit down on the couch so I can look out the window. "Now, I want you to sit back, and rest your head on the back of the couch. Take a couple of deep calming breaths and the close your eyes."

"You know, you are very different then all of the other mind healers I have met," I mutter closing my eyes.

"How so?"

"Well for one, you don't have a note pad. Everyone else either chronically takes notes or records everything I said. I never liked the thought that that information was so easily accessible. And two, I have never met with one of them in a room quite like this."

"Why thank you! I strive to be different. I always found the note taking to be rather boring. I'd rather focus on you then on my pen and paper," I hear some rustling and assume that he is pulling out some paper. I mean, what mind healer doesn't take notes? "I thought you would find this room better. I like to come here to think, I find it very relaxing. Now, do you want to tell me what's happened with your uncles?"

I crack open an eye so that I can look at Sam and I can't stop the laugh from escaping my lips. Skittles! The man is eating candy, that was the rustling I heard… he really is something else.

"What? Did you want one?" he asks handing the bag out to me. I am hesitant to accept but eventually reach out to grab a couple. "Alright, I shared my coveted candy, you share your troubles. I can make sure the room is stocked with Skittles if you'd like?" he says casually.

I shrug, with a smile still lingering on my face.

"I have a lot of troubles," I mumble out, my face losing any hint of a smile.

"Don't we all? But you know what helps? Talking about it. The more people sharing the burden the less it weighs you down."

"I guess the biggest thing since I got here… what really pissed me off…" I trail off. Sam doesn't say anything, just holds out his Skittle bag to me again. I grab a couple more before popping them into my mouth. "I have always called Sirius by his first name, or by Padfoot. Remus is a little different. I mean he was my professor so it took me a really long time to break out of that and start to call the man by his first name.

"They insisted really. They wanted me to feel comfortable around them. And I did. I don't know why, but not long before they came to America they both sat me down and said that I was being disrespectful calling them by their first names. They said that in order to show their authority I needed to refer to them as uncle."

"And what's so bad about that? It's still fairly personal," Sam says.

"Haven't you read my file?"

"What file?" Same replies and I open my eyes to see honest confusion on his face.

"Didn't my old mind healer send over all of his notes and stuff? That's what they've always done before," I say staring at him in confusion.

"Oh, yeah. I never read those. I hate hearing about people from others. I prefer to hear things from you, not your file."

"You really are different," I mumble.

"Well what's in the file that you think I need to know right now?"

"I grew up with my aunt and uncle, and cousin. They didn't like me, I didn't like them it wasn't too surprising really. Anyway, my uncle was the worse. He always felt that he needed to teach me a lesson, and he was never afraid of punishing me. I've never really lived in a family before. The closest I got was the Weasley's, but even they sent me off."

"So you are saying that calling Sirius and Remus, 'uncle' brings back bad memories? Do they know about your uncle?" he asks and I shake my head. "I'll be right back. Stay put," he says before walking out the door.

He is gone for a couple of minutes, but when he returns, it is with Sirius in tow.

"Hey pup," he says sitting down next to me on the couch. "This is a fabulous room."

"Thank you. Now Harry, I want you to repeat what you just said to me to Sirius," Sam says sitting up in his chair.

"What? No way."

"Now Harry, I am going to let you in on a secret. Not everyone can read minds. If you don't tell people how you feel, or what you think about a situation then they have no idea how it may affect you. Then it just causes tension and worry from both sides until suddenly everything explodes in their faces. You know, as well as I do that Sirius and Remus would never say or do anything to intentionally hurt you. But, if you don't tell them what upsets you, then they can't stop it," he says staring me directly in the eye, and I am shocked to see the amount of hope and honest I can see in his eyes. I nod my head before looking down at my hands.

"Sit back again Harry. Rest your head back and close your eyes. Give yourself a minute to compose your thoughts," he says and I can hear him opening another Skittles bag before offering them to Sirius.

"I didn't have the best childhood growing up. I… my 'family' hated me and I them. When you asked me to call you as uncle, all I could think about was Vernon, and everything he used to say and do," I manage to say with my eyes still closed.

"Alright. I am upset to hear that they hurt you, and caused you that much pain, but there is nothing I can do about it now. I can understand why calling us uncle would be unpleasant for you. Harry, look at me please," Sirius says to me, and I open my eyes before turning towards him. "Just as you aren't used to having a family, Remus and I aren't used to leading one. He has Teddy yes, and we have been living with him for a while and have adapted to that situation easily. But raising a baby is very different then raising a teenager. We are learning right alongside you. I don't want you to ever be afraid to tell Remus and I when you think we are being unfair or if we say or do anything to bug you. Now that obviously doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want, but we will always be free to talk."

I smile at him, "does that mean I can call you Sirius and Remus again?"

"Most definitely, and don't worry about Remus, I will talk to him about it. For some reason, we got it into our brains that you couldn't respect us and respect our authority while we were on such friend like terms."

"I'm sorry," I don't know what I am sorry for, but I feel like it needed to be said.

"There is absolutely nothing to be sorry for," he says pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. A part of me wants to pull away from the touch, but a larger part of me has always wanted to be comforted this way, so I stay where I am before hesitantly raising my arms to wrap around Sirius as well. "Love you pup," I hear him mutter into my hair.

"Love you too," I say with a grin. I have never felt as safe as I do in this hug.

"Alright, Harry we have one more thing to discuss before I will set you free for the day," Sam says once we have both pulled away.

"I'll go wait down the hall," Sirius says standing up.

"So, tell me about sleeping."

"What about it?"

"Well you have nightmares yes?" I nod my head. "Well, how frequent are they? Do you have troubles falling asleep, or going back to sleep after the nightmare? Really anything you will tell me."

"Well, I have them almost every night, sometimes multiple times a night. Recently I have been staying up really late, I found out that if I am tired enough, I fall asleep quickly and usually don't have nightmares. They are always about the final battle."

"It is completely reasonable to have nightmares Harry. They don't make you weak, they don't make you a coward or any of the other number of things you could think of. No one could live through what you have without them. I would like to talk about what happens in the dreams eventually, but we won't jump right into that today. I want you to find a healthy way to burn off some energy. Maybe join a sport once school starts. I am also going to give Sirius a prescription for a medication that will help you sleep.

"I am hesitant to give you anything too strong as of now. I hope that if we talk about the final battle and some of your emotions, the nightmares should fade. But until we do that, this will be the temporary fix. I want you to try going to sleep each night without the medication. If after an hour, you can't fall asleep, you can take some and if you have a nightmare you will take some. It will push aside all of your fears and worries and keep the nightmares away. Unfortunately, as with most sleep potions, it can become addicting. Therefore, Sirius will have to monitor whenever you take it and how frequently. Now, let me go grab Sirius again, and we can wrap things up."

I nod my head, sinking back into the couch again. Sam explains all about the sleeping potion to Sirius before handing him a slip with the prescription on it. Now Sirius has a whole stake of prescriptions to get for me. Great.

"Alright, I would like to see Harry twice a week. Maybe Saturdays and Wednesdays. Does that work?" We both nod our heads. "I would prefer for either you or Remus to be here at the end of his appointments in case there is something that needs to be brought to your attention, especially in the beginning when we are trying to get all of his medications in order. So, any last questions or comments?" Sam asks. When Sirius and I both answer in the negative he smiles and walks us out to the elevator.

"It's going to be alright pup, you'll see," Sirius says putting his arm around my shoulders, and for once I don't shrug him off.


	4. Chapter 4

"So pup, anywhere else you would like to go today? Anything you want to see?"

"Not really. I don't care what we do. Can we just go home?"

"Sure thing. But first I would like to stop at the store and drop off your prescriptions. They shouldn't take long to fill. One thing that I think you will be surprised about in America is how integrated the wizards are in muggle society. For example. The store we are going to go to is a muggle store that also sells wizard products. Of course, the muggles don't know that. To them we are buying just ordinary things."

"Ok," I say wanting to end the conversation we are having as quickly as possible. I have done enough talking for today thanks.

"So, we have six prescriptions to fill. Three that you were given today and three that are being passed on from England. Is there anything you want to shop for or think you need?"

"No," I say climbing out of the car and avoiding eye contact with Sirius. I know that he is confused at my change in emotions but I can't explain it. I am still mad about everything that has happened and was only nice to him today because I was too apprehensive about the new situation.

Sirius sends me off to look around, and despite my grudge against him I can't help but feel grateful. I have never had someone think about how I might feel about a situation before and I can definitely admit that I am embarrassed about the amount of medications I now take. Judge me for caring about what other people think about me more than getting better, but what teenager doesn't. Isn't that like the definition of high school?

"Hey, do you play?" I hear someone ask from behind me. I turn around to see a teenaged boy who looks to be about the same age as me standing behind me. He is taller than me has to be over six feet, and has light brown hair and bright blue eyes. I throw him a half smile before turning back to see what I was looking at. A basketball.

"No, I've never played before."

"Oh, well me and some friends play some pickup games down at the park. Jason, broke his arm skateboarding so we have been looking for a replacement. We are sort of desperate. It's not that hard to learn, we could teach you?"

"Maybe, I don't know-"

"Well don't decide right now! Come play a game first! When did you move here and where are you living? I'll stop by your house on the way to the park so I can show you where to go. The name's Conner by the way."

"Harry. I just got in yesterday. My godfathers have a house on Maple Street."

"Oh cool, I live on Spring Street, it's just a couple of streets over. Definitely within walking distance of you. We usually go around four so we can play a game or two before we all have to get home for dinner. I'll come get you a quarter till," he says before walking away. I stare at him dumbfounded. I just made plans without ever agreeing to it.

"We've got a hoop in our driveway you know. We can buy a ball if you'd like. It'll give you something to do when it is nice outside," Sirius says and I jump in surprise. I was so lost in thought I didn't even hear him return.

"The prescriptions will take about twenty minutes to fill so I thought we could just wait here. Now, I heard you made plans for the day. I have to say that I am happy that you are already fitting in here. How are your clothes? I know I took you shopping just before Remus and I moved out here, but do you need anything?"

I shake my head no, but despite that Sirius still makes a list of things that he thinks I need. He decides to check on my clothes when we get home and go from there. We wander around the store grabbing random things that Sirius thinks we need at the house.

Finally after what seems like forever, our name is finally called and Sirius goes to the back of the store to pick up the prescriptions. We then purchase all of our stuff before loading up the car. Sirius makes us stop at the grocery store too before we can head back home.

* * *

"Remus! Get your butt out here and help us unload the car!" Sirius yells as we walk through the front door.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" he yells from the family room. As we unload the car, Teddy wakes up and starts to cry from his room. "Harry, will you do me a favor and go grab Teddy from his crib?"

I nod my head and walk upstairs and down to the nursery.

"Hey buddy, what's all the fuss?" I say walking over to him where he is sitting up in his crib. He stops crying and sits staring at me with a big frown. I can't help but smile at the face he pulls. I pick him up and carry him downstairs.

"Pup, can you quick change his diaper?" Sirius asks coming to stand in the doorway. "I want to talk to Remus for a minute about what happened today."

"You want me to do what?" I ask looking up at him incredulously. I mean he can't honestly think that I can change a baby's diaper. I have never really interacted with babies before. Why the hell would I be able to do that?

"Don't look at me like that! It's not rocket science! And it will only take you a minute," he says smiling at my discomfort.

"No, I don't do dirty diapers. I never agreed to that."

"Well you do now. Now you have a baby brother, and as an older brother it is your duty to help out. Fine. I will help you out this once, but I am just going to walk you through it so you can do it in the future."

I grumble under my breath before realizing what he said. "What do you mean by my brother?"

"Oh, well Remus and I agreed to look at you, Teddy, and Lexi as our children. That way if anything ever happens, either of us can be called and we will have equal authority. Lexi is going to keep her mother's last name, and Teddy has Remus'. I thought if you wanted, you could take mine. If not, it's not a big deal. And I don't mean any disrespect to James by offering you mine. I just know that for a while you have wanted to get away from the 'boy-who-lived' ideas. And now here's your chance," he says before kneeling down next to me and placing Teddy on the floor. "Now here's what you do," he continues, walking me through changing a diaper.

I hear Remus laughing and glance up to see him standing in the door way watching Sirius and I changing a diaper. I can't help but laugh as well when listening to Sirius' descriptions and analogies on what to do next. In no time we are finished, and Sirius ruffles my hair before leaving the room with Remus close behind.

"I may have successfully changed you now, but don't get used to it, mister," I grumble before moving to sit with my back against the couch and Teddy in front of me. I lay him down on his back, and it doesn't take long for him to roll over and start crawling around the room picking up toys and other random things he finds. Teddy has just recently started crawling, which is apparently a huge milestone. Remus can't stop bragging about it. Even though a part of me wants to be annoyed, I can't. After Tonks died, Teddy was the only thing that kept Remus going. Because of that, I find his affections endearing.

After about ten minutes pass, Sirius comes in and takes Teddy away saying they are going to go for a walk through the neighborhood. I jump up onto the couch before turning the TV on.

"Hey Harry, sit up for a second will you?" Remus asks walking over and standing next to the couch where I am sprawled out. I sit up and pull my body to the farthest edge of the couch. "Well I didn't say get completely uncomfortable," he grumbles before putting his arm over my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

"Sirius and I had a talk. And I want to apologize for making you uncomfortable, and for making you feel like you couldn't talk to us. I know that you feel alone, and I know that it is hard to talk about your fears and feelings, and to ask for help; I want you to know that no matter what, at any time, you can come to me, or Sirius and talk to us. No matter how trivial it may seem, we will make time for you. It might not be right that second, but we will work it out."

I nod my head, staring down at my hands in my lap. "I'm sorry," I mumble, "for causing all of this."

"No pup, don't apologize. We have all had our low points before, and we all have things in our past that haunt us. Sirius and I may not have seen and done the things you have, but we can relate. Sirius was in Azkaban for thirteen years. You can't honestly think that he never has had a nightmare from that time… And I am a werewolf. It took me a long time to come to terms with that, and I still fear that one night I'll lose control and hurt someone. And we have all had to feel the loss of someone we love, and have grieved," he says pulling me closer to his side. "I love you Harry, as if you were my own, and I have always felt that way."

"Why didn't you ever come and get me? Or at least visit?" I ask. And I swiftly jump up trying to leave the room, shocked that I asked that.

"Hey, sit back down. You have every right to ask that and to get an answer. Now sit," he says gently tugging on my arm that he is still holding when I make no move to do so. I sit back down and he pulls me back against him. "I did try to get you, and to visit. But because of my werewolf issue, the ministry shot me down at every turn. I tried going to Dumbledore next, but he was just as bad. Every time I asked he had some excuse for why it couldn't happen. I had no idea where you were living so I couldn't even just drop by.

"If I had known the way you were treated I would not have given up as quickly as I did. I would fight to the ends of earth for you," he says.

"I'm going to go to my room," I mumble before standing up and heading upstairs.

* * *

I lay down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I know that Remus probably meant well by saying the things he said, but to me right now they are just words. It is one thing to say all of those things and an entirely different one to actually do it all. I understand that part of this is just me being paranoid.

I have never had a good relationship with an adult that lasted a long time. The best was probably Sirius, but for the longest time he was on the run and unable to be there for me unconditionally. I don't resent him for that. Just the situation.

To me, that will be the hardest part of living here this year. Living in a family unit is something I have only ever experienced with the Weasley's, and even then it was a lot different than this is going to be. Which reminds me, I need to find out about Lexi, and when she is coming.

I close my eyes, relaxing but not falling asleep. I may be tired, but one thing I have learned is that naps are worse than sleeping at night, and they usually leave me with the memories for the rest of the day. They make me shaky and on edge. On those days, it is best to just leave me be, though that only makes it worse because I am stuck with my thoughts.

* * *

"Harry! The door is for you!" I hear Sirius yell up the stairs. I glance at the clock and see that it is just after three thirty. I jump out of bed and quickly change my clothes into something that I know will be acceptable for playing basketball, though still wearing long sleeves, before heading downstairs.

"Hey Harry!" Conner yells with a big smile standing in the foyer of our house. I can't help but laugh at the fact that he has Teddy in his arms.

"How did you get stuck holding the baby?" I ask sticking my head in the front closet trying to find my shoes.

"I'm not really sure. One minute I am talking to your godfather and the next I have a baby in my arms. I tried to put him down, but he started to cry," he says, and I peek my head back out to see Teddy pulling on Conner's hair.

"Remus! Come take your kid from our guest before Teddy rips out all of his hair!" I yell diving back into the closet.

"Hey, no yelling in the house. And watch your tone," Sirius says walking into the foyer grabbing Teddy. "Remus is sleeping, and you better put that closet back in the state you found it!" he scolds.

"Well I wouldn't have torn it apart if I knew where my bloody shoes were," I mutter under my breath.

"What did you say? I better not have heard cuss words coming out of your mouth! Now what is the issue?" he asks coming to stand behind me.

"I can't find my shoes."

"Well, they are in the back room, near the laundry room. We decided to put all shoes and coats back there so that you three hooligans don't track mud all over the house. Especially because it is the room right off of the garage, and you will have the garage door code as well as a key to get in through the laundry room. It's the same key as the front door. Now get out of that closet before you do anymore damage! You can clean it up when you get home. No later than 6:30."

I grumble and walk towards the designated room listening to Conner reassure Sirius that I will be back on time.

"All of our moms are really strict on us being home for dinner. So, we all have to be back by 6:30, I am sure Harry will get back on time," I hear Conner say.

"Oh, and Harry, don't make any plans for tomorrow. You are on Teddy duty," Sirius call back to me.

"AW, come on Sirius! Why?" I whine pulling on my shoes while walking back to the front door.

"Because, Lexi comes tomorrow, and I have to pick her up from the airport. Remus is coming as moral support," he explains. I guess that answers the question on when Lexi is arriving. Great.

"Fine, can I go now?"

"No, one more thing," he says tossing me a square object. "A cell phone. You have unlimited texting, I heard that was a big thing among you young kids. You have limited minutes, and if you ever call England, use the land line. Keep the phone on you at all times, if something happens I would like to be able to contact you."

"Yes sir. Can I go now?" He stands there, with Teddy on one hip and he raises an eyebrow at me while narrowing his eyes. "What?" I snap getting impatient.

"Don't you think you are forgetting something?" He asks, continuing to stare. I frantically back track trying to figure out where the conversation took a turn.

"OH! Sorry! Thanks, for the phone," I say giving him a sheepish grin.

"That's better. Now go, get out of here, but be back by 6:30!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Is your godfather always like that?" Conner asks as we walk down the driveway. "The park isn't a far walk from here, it shouldn't be long till we get there."

"I mean I haven't lived with him that long so I don't know, I guess yes. You can just call him Sirius you know, you don't have to call him my godfather every time."

"It seems rude to call him by his first name… what's his last name, we could do that?"

"Black. Anyways, how is this going to work since I have absolutely no idea how to play… I mean I know how to dribble and how to shoot hoops from like elementary school P.E. but that's about it."

"Don't worry about it. The guys will be super excited that we have another player so we can play five on five again. A lot of us are on the team at the high school, but the school buses kids in from all over since all of our houses are pretty spread out. It makes it hard to get people to come down here to play with us.

"Our old player was a forward. He was also, super tall which you are not. Not that that's a big deal. We will probably change ourselves around and put you as point guard and I'll take up the forward position."

At this point, we reach the park and walk towards the basketball hoops where there are two different sets. There are a couple of guys milling around, and Conner quickly introduces me. There are too many though for me to remember everyone's name. Not that that is such a big deal.

* * *

Once everyone arrives, Conner introduces me to the rest of our team. We then start a slow practice game which is supposed to teach me how to play the sport. Both teams give me pointers on what to improve on and the rules. I am quick to learn, and am fairly impressed at how well I play.

After the first game, which we lost, we decide to play a real game and see how it goes. Now that I sort of know what I am doing, I am much better and more confident. This allows me to make more than a couple of baskets on my own. We win the second game and my team all congratulates me on making the winning shot.

We all collapse on the benches trying to catch our breath and cool down after playing for a couple of hours. I didn't realize that they played the game so intensely when just playing in the park. It definitely was a work out.

"Take off your shirt, I don't know why you decided to wear a long sleeved shirt when it's the end of August. You have to be roasting. You'll cool down faster if you take it off," one of the guys on the other team says.

"I'm fine. I always wear long sleeved shirts, I'm sure I will cool down in a minute," I say back.

"Come on dude, it's not like any of us are in impeccable shape. You're going to pass out!"

"Yeah, at least roll up the sleeves."

"I said I'm fine," I snap before standing up and storming away. Why can't people ever drop things? Was it really that big of a deal for me to take off my long sleeved shirt? Sure I am hot but I am not dying by any means. And I would know, I have been in a lot worse of situations then this before.

I storm all the way home, and I am so lost in my anger and annoyance that I don't even realize it when I am back until I collapse onto the couch.

"Hey Harry, why don't you go shower before we eat?" Sirius says walking into the room. "Remus is grilling out tonight."

"Fine," I mutter without making any move to get off of the couch.

"Well, you don't have to by any means. If being sweaty suits you, then rock it out. But I think the rest of us would prefer you clean."

"I said fine. I'll go in a minute."

"Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing happened. I'm just taking a minute to catch my breath. Geeze, you're acting like I'm about to keel over."

"If you're sure… so did you win?"

"Yes I am sure. Why do you insist otherwise? If I said nothing happened than it means nothing happened. And what's up with the fifty questions, is this an interrogation or something?" I snap.

"Go. Go upstairs and take a shower and take a minute to calm down. I am not going to continue this conversation with you right now, not until you can hold an exchange without snapping every other minute."

"Fine," I grunt out standing up and shoving by him. Before I get far past him though I am stopped by him grabbing my arm and turning me towards him.

"You hide yourself behind mask of anger and indifference. If you want to pretend nothing happened, then fine. But don't take it out on us, we didn't say or do whatever it is that has upset you. If you want to talk about it Remus and I are more than willing to listen," he says before releasing me and walking back out of the room.

I storm upstairs quickly showering and changing before collapsing back on my bed. I know I have no reason to be mad at Sirius and Remus, but I can't help it. I start to feel jittery, and I can't sit in my bed any longer. I put running shorts on and one of my lighter weight shirts before putting my shoes back on and heading out the front door.

I run until I don't think I can run any more, and at that point I have reached a farm on the edge of town. My left knee has cramped up and I know it was stupid of me to run without stretching or anything beforehand. I used to run at Hogwarts when I needed to waste energy, and my left knee would always cause issues if I didn't properly stretch or if I over did it. Madame Promfrey would always lecture me when she found out.

I sit down on one of the large boulders that are used to mark the beginning of the property to catch my breath and get my bearings back. I am slightly lightheaded, and a tad nauseas but that could be from the lack of food I have had today…I do feel much better now that I have run off some of my extra energy and adrenaline.

I have no idea how far I ran, but the sun is starting to set, and I know that I have to head home soon. I realize that I left my new cell phone at home, which probably was not the best choice to make. I close my eyes and rest my head in my hands, trying to figure out the best way to get back.

I could just walk, but by the time I got back, Sirius and Remus would most likely be in a panic. I could walk into town, which I think is like half the distance home and call them from there. Or I could walk down this drive to the farm house and ask to borrow their phone.

I finally decide on the last option and start my slow trek down the driveway, slightly limping to try and keep pressure off of my now painful knee. As I grow nearer, I see that there are four guys shooting hoops off of the driveway. I also see, two girls riding horses out behind the house. As I get closer to the house, the four playing basketball stop and start to walk towards me.

"Can we help you with something?" the oldest of the four, and clearly their father asks stopping in front of me.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had a phone I could borrow?" I ask, shifting my weight off of my leg. Now that I have stopped running it is hurting more insistently than before.

"Of course, follow me, you can use the one in the kitchen. Did you injure yourself?"

"Oh not really, I think I just pulled something in my knee. I sort of got caught up in my running and didn't realize that it hurt until it was too late."

"Well, after you call someone to come pick you up, I will take a look at it. I work at the hospital in town, I am Dr. Davis. I grew up on this farm with my two brothers. We all still live on it, and the two of them do must of the work here."

I nod my head following him into the kitchen, where he tosses me the phone and indicates that I should sit down at the kitchen table. Luckily, I know the number from when I was back in England and would call them fairly frequently.

"Hello?" I hear Remus answer.

"Hey Remus, its Harry…" I trail off unsure how to continue.

"Hold on, let me get Sirius," he sighs and I wait for Sirius to answer.

"Harry! You can't just go running off like that, you should have at least brought your cell phone with you. Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I know. I am sorry. I'm not used to having a phone and I didn't even think to grab it. I'm alright, I went for a run and am now somewhere on the outskirts of town… I'm not really sure where. Hold on, Dr. Davis wants to talk to you," I say before handing the phone over.

I was watching him while I was on the phone, and when I said I was fine I watched him raise an eyebrow. I know that he did not approve of my underplaying my injury, though it really isn't that bad. Just needs some ice and rest. He hangs up the phone before turning towards me.

But, before he can say anything to me, I am overcome with a strong urge of dizziness that makes my stomach roll. I jump up and somehow manage to stagger my way over to the trash can before throwing up. Dr. Davis comes over and places a cool hand on the back of my neck, and then on my forehead, I am assume to try and see if I have a fever. I close my eyes and wait for the dizziness to pass.

"Alright, first thing is first, we need to cool you down. It isn't healthy to do what you did, and you are not dressed appropriately for a hot summer day run. Then I will look at your knee while we wait for your godfather to arrive. So shirt off," he says before walking out of the room and calling for someone.

"So, do you have a headache? You are obviously nauseous but, are you dizzy?" he asks running some towels under cool water.

"I'm a little dizzy but it seems to have passed now. I do have a headache, but I had that before my run. And I am almost always nauseous. One of the medications I take makes me nauseous," I explain picking at the edge of my shirt.

"Alright well shirt off. I'd feel better if we were to cool you off anyways, you still are rather out of breath, and I don't want to tempt things," I continue to pick at the edge of my shirt without saying or doing anything. "Alright boys, out. When his godfather is here you can send him in but otherwise keep everyone out of the kitchen," he says turning to his sons who had all gathered in the kitchen, when I started throwing up. "Harry, I have seen a lot in my career, there isn't much that can shock me anymore. I won't say anything about whatever it is you are trying to hide. My top priority right now is to cool you off so you don't get sicker," he says kneeling down next to me and tilting my face so that I am looking into his eyes.

I nod my head before pulling my shirt up and over my head. I continue to stare down, but Dr. Davis doesn't say anything. He places a damp towel over my shoulders and one on my forehead before placing a glass of water in front of me.

He then sits down in a chair across from me, lifting up my leg so that he can look at my knee better. After poking and prodding it and asking if certain things hurt, he finally decides I am going to live. He wraps it in some ice so that I can keep the ice on it once Sirius gets there and we head home.

"I would recommend that in the future when you are doing any sort of running or playing a sport that you wear a knee sleeve, or compression wrap. It should help keep you from experiencing pain as well as provide a bit of stability for the joint," he says and I nod my head. When Sirius arrives he relays the information and adds that if it keeps acting up that I bring it up with my doctor and think of getting a brace for it.

Sirius nods his head showing that he understands before he thanks Dr. Davis for everything. They remove the towels from me and I move to throw my shirt back on, but Dr. Davis stops me.

"There is no one out there, you are just going to the car. I'd rather you kept it off then bundling yourself back up now that we have cooled you down," he says and I reluctantly agree.

* * *

When we get back to the house, Remus is waiting for us in the kitchen, with a half asleep Teddy in his arms. After we walk in, he leaves to go upstairs and lay him down in his crib. I follow Sirius into the kitchen, where he starts to heat up our dinner. He hands me one of my appetite stimulants, and I quickly drink it down. Once Remus comes back in, and the food is all warmed up, the three of us sit down at the table to eat.

"Now, let us eat and have a little chat," Sirius says taking a seat next to me and handing me my multi-vitamin that I have to take every night, while Remus sits across from me at the square table.

"Look, I know it was stupid to leave without the phone, but I honestly didn't even think to grab it. I didn't really think about much of anything, I just knew I needed to get out of the house so I did…" I trail off unsure how else to explain.

"Well you did the right thing by finding a phone and calling us, we just want to make sure you understand that in the future, when you leave the property you need to tell either Sirius or I where you plan on going," Remus explains. "In the future, we will try to remind you to take your phone with you and it will hopefully become second nature for you to take it wherever you go."

"We understand that you are still getting used to things around here, and are still adapting to having these types of rules. That's absolutely fine, we don't expect you to learn it all over night. We just ask that you try to do as we ask, and follow the house rules. Now that being said, tomorrow night when Lexi is here we would like to establish the house rules, as a group. That way it is clear what they are, and any confusion or aversions can be handled," Sirius says and he waits for me to comment, when I don't, Remus begins to talk.

"Now, tomorrow morning you have another appointment with Sam. Sirius will take you, and at noon Sirius and I have to leave for the airport to pick up Lexi. Her flight is supposed to land at one. We will probably be back around dinner time. We will leave you money to order pizza for yourself or some other take out if you prefer that."

"Since she hardly knows any of us, we thought it would be a good idea to slowly introduce her. So Remus and I plan on taking her out to dinner, so she can ask us any questions she may have and be on somewhat neutral ground. We think it will help us all if we slowly start to get to know each other instead of just jumping together and hoping it works out," I nod my head showing that I understand, and we continue dinner in relative silence.


End file.
